el sueño que crea la amistad
by Nami-Luna CrazyCat
Summary: una chica quiere crear al mejor equipo que puede existir en el mundo y para lograr su  objetivo viaja a japon
1. una amistad solo comienza por la pelota

**El sueño que crea la amistad**

Capítulo 1: una amistad…solo comienza por una pelota

Por la mañana

Soy Minami Shimabara y siempre e querido imitar a Kazemaru Ichirouta de inazuma Japón, así que decidí viajar a Japón para averiguar sobre el equipo…para que vuelva a renacer un equipo digno de cualquier cosa.

Cuando tome el avión desde Valparaíso, Chile a Tokio, Japón, fue un ataque de nervios el que vino hacia mí, junto con preguntas de duda, las preguntas que invaden mi cabeza y sin saber cómo sacarlas de ahí.

Eran medio día, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Salí del aeropuerto, pero al quedarme dormida, fueron instantes lo que hicieron que estuviera en Tokio, sola y sin amigos…así que busque un hotel y me hospede mientras descansaba.

En la tarde

Salí de mi habitación a ver si encontraba alguien para jugar, alguien digno, según yo, de mi nueva técnica "viento horizontal" que sirve para desviar la pelota del arco.

Camine más o menos veinte minutos, cuando me encontré frente a frente con Fubuki Shirou, Goenji Shuuya y Grenwitch Summer, una chica de pelo negro y visos azules, jugaba de delantera.

Les comente mi idea sobre un equipo que pueda contra todo y que jamás se rinda, pero solo termine haciendo que me retaran a jugar. Tuve que quitarles la pelota antes de que pudieran meter el gol, se la quite con el corte de viento* a Goenji y con el viento horizontal a Summer, pero a Fubuki no pude, no pude quitarle la pelota ni siquiera 1 vez de 5 oportunidades.

*un ataque de viento que se ocupa en la defensa

En la noche

Después de salir de una corta depresión les dije que me ayudaran a lograr mi objetivo. Decidieron apoyarme en todo. En ese momento yo era la persona más feliz del mundo y no me di cuenta de que había anochecido, cuando llego Rafi, un defensa al igual que yo, extranjero también, nos llevamos muy bien enseguida.

Me dio sueño así que fuimos a buscar mis cosas y me alojaron en la casa de Fubuki…aquí corre bastante viento, así que me dijo que en la mañana me mostraría el lugar más profundamente…

Le dije a él, desde el fondo de mi corazón.-este será el principio de mi primera mejor amistad".

* * *

><p><strong>Es mi primer fic, espero les guste...soy poco creativa 3.<strong>

**Acepto cuanquier reclamo y sugerencia... **

** ~~~_Minamitah-chan, Namy~~~_**


	2. un lugar, un corazón

**El sueño que crea la amistad**

Capitulo 2: un lugar, un corazón

Otro despertar

Al despertar me di cuenta de que la casa era muy linda y acogedora, aparte me desperté con un rico olor a leche caliente. Nunca había sentido una leche tan agradable como esa vez. Estaba un poco asustada ya que estaba muy lejos de mi hogar, pero era acogedor estar en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, Fubuki era tan amable que no sabía si abrazarlo y agradecerle o quedarme sentada y decirle un frio "gracias por todo".

De repente, para salvarme de mi confusión, llego un chico llamado Rafi, era muy amable y jugaba de defensa al igual que yo.

Salimos los tres a caminar, la nieve era blanca y brillante, pero el viento era genial, lo mejor

Tras caminar un buen rato, nos encontramos con un campo de fútbol, Fubuki me dijo que esta era el campo donde una vez lucharon con Tormenta Géminis, un equipo del Instituto Alíen, y que se hacían llamar extraterrestres, que al final resultó ser falso porque solo estaban bajo el efecto del Meteorito Alíen. Les pregunte si podíamos practicar aquí , pero Rafi me dijo que éramos muy pocos , para nuestra suerte llegaron Hiroto Kiyama , Tsunami Jousuke , Sakuma Jirou y Tachimukai Yuuki , todos con la polera del Raimon , que nos pidieron que tengamos un mini-partido contra ellos , para nuestra mala suerte no teníamos portero/arquero , pero en el último instante antes de decir que no podíamos jugar , Fubuki se puso de Portero/arquero , lo cual les pareció a todos extraño.

Bien, el partido comenzó y todos tomaron sus lugares, en nuestro lado del campo: Summer como delantera, Rafi y yo como defensas y Fubuki como Portero. En el lado de nuestro equipo rival estaban: Hiroto y Sakuma como delanteros, Tsunami como defensa y Tachimukai como portero.

El partido comenzó con el pase a nosotros de Summer , Hiroto uso Flash de Protones para sacarme el balón con un destello , pero Rafi se interpuso en Hiroto y le saco el balón fácilmente , se la paso a Summer cual tiro con bastante fuerza al arco, pero por desgracias Tachimukai uso Blue God Hand para pararla fácilmente, se la paso a Hiroto y uso Navaja Meteoro , pero antes de que llegue a Fubuki use Corte de Viento para pararla y se la pase a Fubuki cual rápidamente llego a la zona de tiro y uso Ventisca Eterna , Tachimukai uso Blue Majin the Hand pero fue inútil y metimos Gol...

Después del partido le hablamos de nuestra idea sobre un equipo que pueda contra todo y que jamás se rinda lo cual aceptaron...

Por la tarde

Comimos en casa de Fubuki que nos preparó una barbacoa con muchas comidas diferentes.

Ya éramos 8 en total pero nos falta al menos 3 más para hacer un equipo oficial , o al menos un equipo completo...Hasta ese momento todo iba muy bien, pero nunca pensé que sería un resfriado el que me llegaría por estar en un lugar tan helado, porque aunque ame el viento, la nieve es más helada de lo que pensé.

Me sentía un poco mal, pero no les quise decir a los chicos ya que estaban muy felices con la rica barbacoa de Fubuki. Decidí quedarme callada y abrigarme un poco, solo me quedaba esperar a que todos dejaran de estar tan felices…

Tenía demasiado frio, así que decidí ir a practicar un poco con la pelota para calentar el cuerpo. Después de un rato ya me sentía mejor.

Por la noche

Ya era de noche cuando me dio hambre, así que comí todo lo que pude, recordé que mi madre me decía que el enfermo que come no muere, así que decidí comer junto con Fubuki, empezamos a hablar sobre cómo sería el equipo y que uniforme usaríamos , pero no pudimos decidirnos.

La barbacoa junto con el hambre de nuestros compañeros estaban por acabarse así que nuestros compañeros se fueron, ya después de que se fueran todos ayude a Fubuki a lavar los platos sucios, y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez de como sería la formación de nuestro equipo, pero una vez más tampoco pudimos decidirnos .Luego de lavar los platos, cada uno nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente

Cada uno ya se había levantado y todos nuestros compañeros ya habían venido para practicar un poco más, volvimos al campo de la ex-escuela de Fubuki, para nuestra sorpresa encontramos caminando desorientada mente a Endou, Kogure y a Afuro, corrimos hacia ellos para hablarles sobre la idea para hacer un equipo, pero una vez más nomas conseguimos que nos Retaran a un partido, pero como solo eran tres teníamos que elegir a tres de nosotros así que elegimos a Hiroto , Sakuma y Tachimukai .

El partido comenzó con el pase de Afuro a Kogure , cual evadió a Sakuma y a Hiroto para pasarle el balón a Afuro cual utilizo las Alas Celestiales pero Tachimukai uso las Manos Invencibles lo cual lo paro apenas...rápidamente se la paso a Hiroto y el a Sakuma que utilizo el Pingüino Emperador Numero 2 pero Endou la paro con la Majin The Hand , Endou se la paso a Afuro rápidamente pero Sakuma se interpuso y se la paso a Hiroto que utilizo una Navaja Meteoro , Endou utilizo el Puño de la Justicia pero fue inútil y metieron Gol . Luego del partido Endou se entusiasmó por el partido y pidió que lo dejemos entrar al equipo, lo cual aceptamos inmediatamente, también incluimos a Afuro y a Kogure.

Le dije a Endou mi idea del equipo invencible. Como es el, se animó completamente y me dijo que me apoyaría en cada cosa que hiciera. Me alegre aún más cuando me dijo eso, era la persona más feliz del mundo hasta que estornude y me acorde de que estaba enferma, me sentí un poco mal de la garganta, estaba muy desabrigada y había mucha nieve, tan helada que llegaba a quemar los huesos y yo estaba verdaderamente congelada, ya que estaba con el short del uniforme y la camiseta de manga corta del equipo de fútbol...

En ese momento sentí un poco de fiebre y ya se hacía de tarde.

Esa misma tarde.

Esa tarde nos fuimos donde Fubuki ya que yo estaba enferma. Fubuki me obligo a acostarme, yo no quería ya que odio quedarme sentada en un mismo lugar y sin hacer nada.

Me llevaron el almuerzo a la cama, me aburrí demasiado, empecé a golpear la pelota contra la pared, y que buena puntería tenía en ese momento, porque la pelota cuando rebotaba contra la pared llegaba justo a mis manos.

Después de un rato me aburrí aún más así que me levante. Al llegar abajo Fubuki dijo.-Estas enferma, anda a la cama-.Y Summer dijo.- debes estar bien para las practicas...ANDA A ACOSTARTE-. Así que no tuve otra opción que devolverme a la cama.

Esa misma noche.

Ya muerta de aburrimiento, Fubuki me llevo la cena a la cama otra vez y se quedó conmigo para que no me aburriera tanto, aunque lo único que hicimos fue pasarnos el balón con las manos.

Me quede dormida varias horas después, pero a pesar de eso sentía como Fubuki y Summer se turnaban para cambiarme el paño mojado en mi cabeza por mi resfriado.

**A la mañana siguiente**.

Me desperté , y como de costumbre todos nuestros compañeros ya se habían venido , para mi sorpresa ya habían elegido nuestra formación : Summer , Fubuki , Hiroto y Goenji de delanteros - Afuro , Sakuma y Tachimukai de Medio campistas - Kogure y Yo de Defensas - Endou de Portero.


	3. el antiguo tormenta géminis

Capítulo 3: El primer partido, el antiguo Tormenta Géminis

Luego de practicar mucho para que evolucionemos nuestras técnicas por fin terminamos nuestro entrenamiento. Pero...de pronto una nube de gas apareció y de la nada apareció Midorikawa, con su vestimenta de tormenta géminis, que nos dijo que ya hacía tiempo que no tenían un partido , lo cual Endou de la nada dijo que tengamos un partido contra ellos , lo cual aceptaron.

Yo estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer. Me estaba colocando nerviosa, cuando de repente Fubuki me dice que me calme, que todo saldrá bien.

Ya estaban alistándose, yo por mi parte, acomodándome como defensa. Cuando dieron la partida, en seguida Midorikawa intento hacer un gol con un disparo cósmico junto con Diam. No les pude quitar la pelota así que me puse un poco nerviosa, pero gracias Endou que ocupo el puño de la justicia, pudo detener el gol, después le lleve la pelota a Sakuma, el que se la tiro a Fubuki...el hizo la ventisca eterna y el portero de tormenta géminis hizo el agujero negro, aunque no lo pudo detener, luego Midorikawa intento hacer otro gol aunque pude quitárselo con el viento horizontal, aunque me lesione el tobillo después de dar un pase largo a Summer, la cual hizo el segundo gol. Y obtuvimos la victoria.

No les quise decir nada sobre mi tobillo para no preocuparlos, de igual forma, Fubuki se dio cuenta. Es muy preocupado, me sorprende mucho.

Esa tarde

Esa tarde otra vez me tuvieron acostada, pero no tan aburrida. Fubuki me conto de su vida y su estilo de futbol. Creo que me gusta, pero no se lo puedo decir aun, no estoy segura de si es amor o una simple ilusión.-Oye Fubuki-. Lo mire secamente y él me dijo.- ¿ocurre algo malo? entonces cuando un nudo se formó en mi garganta.-no ocurre í que me hablo de su hermano Atsuya.

No sabía cómo explicarle, así que decidí quedarme callada y esperar que el me dijera algo, pero volvimos a lo de antes, yo le tiro la pelota y el me la devuelve.

Lo intente varias veces, le dije.-tengo algo que decirte-.o.-eres una persona muy...muy simpática-. Siempre al momento de decírselo, algo ocurría, solo no podía decirlo.

Esa noche

Ya no sabía que hacer, solo le dirigía la palabra cuando me aburría de estar en cama, hasta que me dormí. Me di cuenta de que se preocupaba de que mi tobillo tuviera el calor necesario que necesitaba y solo así se quedaba tranquilo...Creo que me fue a ver varias veces en la noche, por mi parte, dormí mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>ojala les guste este capitulo tambien,<strong>

**hago lo que puedo para hacer cosas buenas.**

**~~~_Minamitah-chan, Namy~~~_**


	4. un amor sin comunicacion

En la mañana me desperté para comer algo, cuando vi a todos los del equipo con cara de preocupación, yo igual me preocupe y le pregunte a Fubuki que ocurría. Me hablo sobre los equipos del instituto Aliens y me hablo de los Emperadores Oscuros, el último equipo, liderado por Kazemaru Ichirouta. Cuando me hablo de eso yo me sentí morir, simplemente no me lo creía. Me dijo también que habían retado al equipo y estos se habían preocupado un poco porque los de este equipo pertenecieron todos al equipo Raymond igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Nos encontramos con los Emperadores Oscuros en la cancha de la secundaria Raimon,y vimos a Kazemaru , apenas nos vio ,nos dijo .- Que bueno verte...mi QUERIDO Endou -. ...lo cual me quede boquiabierta por la exprecion de querido...y creo que Endou también se quedo así , antes de decir otra cosa nos reto y aceptamos... pero nos dimos cuenta de algo... nomas

éramos 10 , pero de pronto llego Kidou pidiendo unirse y participar en el partido , aceptamos sin dudas y asi el partido dio

inicio...

El partido comenzaba con las siguientes posiciones :

Summer , Fubuki , Hiroto y Goenji : Delanteros

Afuro , Sakuma y Kidou : Medio Campistas

Endou : Libero

Kogure y Yo : Defensas

Tachimukai : Portero

El partido comenzó con el pase de Kazemaru a Someoka , que se la robo Fubuki rápidamente , se la paso a Summer que rápidamente se la paso a Hiroto que uso Ryuusei Blade V2 , pero su portero uso Dual Smash junto a Jin y lo paro fácilmente , le paso el balón a Jim , que se la paso a Max , Goenji intento quitársela pero Max uso Dash Storm , por suerte Kidou llego y uso Blade Attack para quitársela , Kidou intento pasársela a Fubuki pero Kazemaru intervino y se la paso a Someoka y uso Guivern Crash , yo y Kogure usamos una técnica combinada llamada Giro de Viento* que paro el Guivern Crash , se la pasamos a Kidou que se la paso a Fubuki , que junto a Goenji uso Crossfire , el portero uso Dual Smash otra vez pero fue inútil y metimos el primer gol , asi termino el primer tiempo.

*Técnica igual que el Senpuujin de Kogure pero más fuerte y con cortes de viento al balón.

Ya no podía más mi pie casi se rompe al usar ese Giro de viento, así que me impidieron seguir jugando, como nomas eran 10 otra vez, nos impidieron seguir jugando , pero en el momento menos esperado apareció de repente Tsunami que recién nos dimos cuenta que faltaba, y que se fue a montar unas olas , por suerte lo dejaron jugar en mi lugar.

El segundo tiempo empezó con un saque de Kazemaru a Handa , que se la paso a Someoka después de rebasar a Goenji y Hiroto , Someoka estaba a punto de hacer un tiro hasta que de repente se la paso a Kazemaru y uso el legendario Fénix Oscuro, Kogure y Tsunami se interpusieron pero no pudieron pararlo , haciendo que Tachimukai haga la Mugen The Hand G3 , pero fue inútil y nos metieron Gol... estábamos 1-1 y el tiempo se agotaba , de pronto Endou animo a todos , y les hizo dar mas fuerzas para seguir jugando. Goenji se la paso a Fubuki, y uso Aurora Dribble para rebasar a Kurimatsu y Shishido, todos pensábamos que iba a tirar, pero luego vimos como Endou avanzaba hacia la portería , se la paso a Endou y uso La Tierra para anotar el 2 y último gol , el silbato sonó y todos nos alegramos por haber ganado , y perdonamos y jugamos otra vez con nuestros nuevos amigos...

Esa tarde

Estuvieron celebrando mientras los miraba sentada en la banca, era aburrido y triste, solo quería jugar con ellos, pero me dejaron sentada con el tobillo mientras ellos eras felices celebrando otra gloria… lo mejor fue que Kazemaru se unió al equipo...en ese momento fui feliz aunque tuviera mi tobillo en ese estado.

Ya todos se iban y pensé que tendría que arreglármelas para llegar a casa pero de repente veo que Fubuki se acerca.-Minami…¿estas mejor?-. yo solo lo mire.-no mucho, me duele el mi tobillo.-¿puedes pararte? intente parar pero tropecé y el me sujeto .-tranquila-. Me sentó y se agacho dándome la espalda, yo le dije.-¿Qué haces?-. me miro y me sonrió.-súbete a mi espalda, yo te subí a su espalda y me quede extrañada ya que yo pensaba que me dejarían abandonada y triste en ese lugar.

Esa Noche

Caminábamos hacia casa, yo en su espalda por su puesto. Ya se estaba cansando cuando de repente piso nieve y tropezó, yo caí sobre el y fui un pequeño roce de labios, solo un corto momento en el que sus labios estuvieron en contacto con los míos, me sonroje mucho él se paró rápidamente y le dije.-no te preocupes, yo puedo caminar, gracias-. Me fui caminando con gran dificultad pero no quería que él se preocupara. Es largo camino el que hay desde la cancha hasta la casa de Fubuki y en el camino dos personas (Gazelle y Burn) que nos retaban a un dos contra dos, pero Fubuki interrumpió.-NO, MINAMI NO JUGARA, su tobillo no se encuentra en buen estado-. Los chicos rieron.-no podrás jugar tu solo contra nosotros dos-. Fubuki los miro muy enojado y les quito la pelota, Fubuki, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Empezó el partido dos contra uno, Fubuki le quito la pelota a Gazelle y se dirigió a la portería, pero Burn se la quitó en el intento y se acercó a nuestra portería, en la cual me coloque yo porque no quería que lastimaran a Fubuki. Me empecé a colocar nerviosa cuando Burn se acercaba a mí con tal rapidez que ni siquiera podía verlo, así que recordé el partido con Kazemaru, cerré los ojos y me concentre en el sonido de la pelota y cuando la sentí cerca me acerque a ella y la atrape fácil. Se la tire a Fubuki que casi me mata por jugar pero luego le explicare mis razones. Luego Gazelle se acercó corriendo a Fubuki para quitarle la pelota pero no pudo, así que Fubuki se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la portería y metió el gol, pero Gazelle no se rendía y fue con la pelota corriendo hasta la portería cuando Kazemaru se acerca.- déjamelo a mi, tu pierna no esta bien-. Me hizo sentarme en una banqueta que había por ahí, se acerco corriendo a quitarle la pelota a Burn cuando en eso llego Summer y le dijo a Fubuki.- te relevare, ve a sentarte con tu novia-. Fubuki rojo.-no es mi novia-. Cuando oí esto pensé-. Summer-san, escuche eso, me las eso Summer dijo Imitando.-No es mi novia.-Se echa a reir-. Entonces, no actues como tal... guiña el ojo.- Déjale el partido a la chica alta, bajito-. Mide la altura de Fubuki y este dijo.- no te esfuerces por este par de idiotas, cuídale la espalda a Kazemaru que Gazelle y Burn pueden ser muy violentos-. Summer se burló.- Como si me fueran a tocar un pelo-. Fubuki solo la miro y le dio la espalda.- Minami, ¿Cómo te sientes?-. no quería preocuparlo demasiado.- Bien, me siento muy bien-. Él se agacho y me doblo la parte de abajo del buzo.- está muy hinchado-. No me había dado cuenta que Fubuki respiraba agitado cuando veo que Gazelle me tiro la pelota con una patada muy potente, yo no supe que hacer pero Fubuki se interpuso y agarro la pelota con las manos aunque el golpe no pudo detenerlo y cayó encima de mí, pero si detuvo bastante la fuerza. Gazelle se acercó a nosotros.- ustedes estaban jugando con migo-. Pero Summer les dijo.- YA BASTA, AHORA NOSOTROS SOMOS TUS CONTRINCANTES…deja a los novios solos-. Burn le quito la pelota a Fubuki.- entonces los derrotare para llegar a este par-. Se fueron a jugar y yo me quede con Fubuki, lo recosté en la banqueta y lo deje descansar, pero de repente tropecé, me pare con gran dificultad y me senté a ver el partido que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, cuando veo que Summer mete un gol pero por eso Gazelle se enojó y le tiro un pelotazo a Kazemaru, lo fui a ayudar a pararse mientras que Summer cuidaba a Fubuki.- Fubuki, ¿Minami te gusta verdad?-. Fubuki la miro y le respondió con dificultad.-No tengo porque decirte eso a venia respirando agitado pero Fubuki tenia fiebre, teníamos que irnos rápido a casa, cuando en eso pasa Natsumi con su auto por ese lugar y Kazemaru le pide que nos lleve.

Esa mañana

Llegamos a la casa cuando ya había amanecido, Fubuki y Kazemaru se encontraban muy mal, yo tenía el tobillo muy hinchado, y estoy segura de que a Summer le dolía la herida que le hizo Burn con la pelota pero no lo quería demostrar.

Cuando llegamos Natsumi nos ayudó a llevar a Fubuki hasta la cama y Kazemaru se acostó en una de las camas de invitados, Summer no quiso acostarse, estoy segura que no quería demostrar su cansancio. Por mi parte, yo llegue a sentarme y colocar un paño tibio en tobillo para que pasara el dolor.

Al rato ya no me dolía pero si estaba delicado, fui a ver a los chicos, Kazemaru ya había salido de un baño para limpiar las heridas, pero en cambio, Fubuki estaba dormido aun pero con menos fiebre.

Se me quito el dolor de tobillo y salí a entrenar, tengo la mala costumbre de no poder quedarme queta ni un solo segundo. Cuando estaba afuera encontré a un equipo llamado génesis y una chica llamada Ulvida me reto a un duelo para saber quien se quedaría con Fubuki…

(se acabo lo que piensa Minami, desde este momento todos los personajes opinaran lo que creen)…

Ulvida:

.-Yo sere la que me quede con Fubuki, escuchaste-. Minami me dijo que no le interesaba y se marchaba cuando le dije.-acaso eres cobarde, no te atreves a pelear porque sabes que soy mejor que tu ¿verdad?-.

Minami:

No la quise mirar, solo la ignore pero cuando escucho la palabra cobarde, simplemente no puedo controlar mi cuerpo y en seguida utilice el wind otoshi (caída de viento) en la cual tomo velocidad y salto con la pelota, la pateo y esta se envuelve en una ráfaga de viento.

Ulvida:

Jamás me quitara a mi Fubuki.-no me asustaras con eso-. La patee e intente atacar pero me la quito antes de eso.

Minami:

.- solo la que valora el viento puede ser como el-. Quería hacerla callar, jamás pelearía por un hombre.

Ulvida:

.-te reto a un dos contra dos, tu con Fubuki y yo con Hiroto. La que gana se queda con Fubuki-.

Summer:

.- yo jugare junto a Minami, Hiroto no sera tu compañero, será una mujer, asi es mas justo-. Minami me tiró la pelota y asi decidimos comenzar el juego, llame a Clara por celular, la que llego en un instante ya que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar.

El partido empieza.

Ulvida :

No perderé...

Clara :

No se que hago aquí...!

Summer :

.-Ten Minami-. (le pasa el balón a Minami)

Minami :

(Alcanza el balón) .-Bien , vamos Summer-. (Wind Of Fénix!*)

Clara :

.- Oh vaya... -. (God Hand X) .- Eh! Agh! -. (Rompen la God Hand X)

Minami y Summer 1 - Ulvida y Clara 0

Summer :

.- Ja! Tomen eso! -.

Ulvida :

.- Malditas... -. (Le pasa el balón a Clara)

Clara :

(Avanzo con velocidad hasta que Minami usa Corte de Viento, pero intercepto usando Water Veil) .- Je! , Ulvida! -.

(Se la paso a Ulvida)

Summer :

(Agarro el balón antes de que llegue a Ulvida) .- Que lenta! -. (Avanzo hasta la zona Y Tigre Nivea!)

Clara :

(Intento hacer algo pero el tiro fue muy rápido y nos metieron gol)

Summer :

.- Pan comido -.

Minami y Summer 2 - Ulvida y Clara 0

Clara :

.- Bien tendremos que tomárnoslo enserió... -. (Le pasa el balón a Ulvida )

Ulvida :

.- Yo!...no puedo perder! -. (Avanza con el balón lo mas rápido que puede hacia la portería)

Summer :

.- No te creas! -. (Le intento quitar el balón pero ella usa Matador Feint)

Ulvida :

.- Alfin! -. (Astro Break V2)

Minami :

.- Oh no! -. (Uso Corte de Viento pero fallo y nos meten Gol)

Minami y Summer 2 - Ulvida y Clara 1

Summer :

.- Solo fue suerte! -. (Le pasa el balón a Minami)

Clara :

.- No pasaras! -. (Frozen Steal)

Minami :

.-Diablos-.

Clara :

(Avanza hasta la portería y Freeze Shot!)

Minami y Summer 2 - Ulvida y Clara 2

Minami :

.-No , no!...-. (Le paso el balón a Summer )

Summer :

.- Dejemos el juego de niños! -. (Bunny Loop)

Clara :

.- Si tu lo dices... -. ( Ice Block ...detengo el tiro )

Summer :

.- QUE? -.

Clara :

.- Alla va Ulvida -. (Le lanzo el balón a Ulvida)

Ulvida :

.- Esto es por MI Fubuki -. ( Space Penguin!)

Minami :

(Corte de Viento ...perdí...nos meten gol)

Minami y Summer 2 - Ulvida y Clara 3

Suena el pitido del silbato anunciando el fin del mini-partido.

Summer:

Felicidades, Ulvida… has mejorado mucho. Tal vez ahora, Fubuki note que existes, digo, que venzas a su novia y a su amiga tampoco es la gran cosa…

Ulvida:

¿Novia?

Summer:

Aja… su "Querida" Novia…

Ulvida:

¿Quien…?

Summer:

Tienes el placer de hablar con ella, cariño. No era obvio… Era cuestión de tiempo, soy la chica perfecta para cualquiera.

Ulvida:

No…

Summer:

Si. Despierta, querida. Deja de vivir en las nubes, ganaste el partido, pero perdiste la guerra. Así que mejor porque no te vas por donde viniste y lo dejas en paz. El solo tiene ojos para una chica; y soy yo…

Ulvida:

Fubuki… (Se echa a llorar y sale corriendo. Clara la sigue)

Summer:

(Se echa a reír) Eso nunca falla…

Minami:

¿E-eres… s-su novia…?

Summer:

¡Claro que no! Creo que ni me soporta últimamente. Solo tiene ojos para una chica, y está claro que eres tú…

Minami:

¿Yo?

Summer:

Tu no sales mucho, eh? Y al parecer, menos con chicos. He intentado acercarme a Fubuki; antes éramos amigos, pero ahora, se pasa el día contigo… la cosa es que no me quiere cerca, lo cual es raro… El punto es que le he preguntado si le gustas, aunque no me quiere responder. Ya no me cuenta nada… ni me habla…

Minami:

¿Porque hiciste eso?

Summer:

Porque pareces una buena chica. Además, Fubuki sigue siendo mi amigo, y es más que obvio que no siente nada por mí; no puedo seducirlo como a los demás chicos. Solo tiene ojos para ti (Suspira). Hacen linda pareja, y voy a hacer de todo para que estén juntos…

(En otro lugar lejano)

Ulvida:

(Llorando) ¿Porque…?

Clara:

Es solo un chico… además, esa chica no es la gran cosa…

Ulvida:

Pero él tiene que ser mío…

Clara:

Hay miles en el mundo…

Ulvida:

Yo solo quiero a Fubuki, y va a ser mío. Cueste… lo que cueste…

Clara:

Nunca habían sido así por un hombre.

(de vuelta con las chicas)

Minami:

.-Summer, ¿por qué haces esto por mi?-. (se sienta en el piso y se queda pensando)

Summer:

(se sienta al lado de ella)estoy segura, Minami es una buena chica.-porque me caes bien, porque has luchado por tu felicidad y porque tienes un bonito corazón-.

Esa tarde

Minami:

.-ire a dar un paseo-. (Se para y se va)

Summer:

Minami no cambia ni cambiara, es reservada y fuerte.- Cuídate mucho-.

Minami:

Que difícil es esto, Fubuki me ignora, no puedo realizar técnicas (llega a la orilla del mar y se sienta en la arena).-necesito paz, me voy a estresar-. Que difícil es la vida cuando ya no tienes compañía de nadie.

Summer:

Eh ahí esta Minami (se acerca).-exijo una explicación sobre lo que acabas de decir. No estas sola-.


End file.
